


Дышать и улыбаться

by bazarova



Category: BIGFLO, MYNAME (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Panic Attacks, Psychological Drama, Tears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Сеён хочет орать во всё горло о том, как всё неправильно и несправедливо.Но он заставляет себя дышать и улыбаться.





	Дышать и улыбаться

**Author's Note:**

> Я сама не ожидала.  
> Не бечено.

   Когда Сэён понимает, что не прошёл в девятку, ему кажется, что он глохнет и слепнет. Все краски вокруг вдруг выцветают, и он смотрит на происходящее, будто со стороны.

   Он знает сценарий наизусть: сейчас все начнут говорить заученные слова благодарности, будут поздравлять друг друга, вытирать друг другу слёзы и давать обещания, о которых забудут уже завтра утром. Потом сделают кучу фото для соцсетей на полгода вперед и разойдутся в разные стороны, прекрасно зная, что больше не встретятся.

   Он продолжает стоять на этом идиотском пьедестале неудачников не двигаясь, пока толпа несется мимо него поздравлять финалистов. Он слепо смотрит вперед поверх голов, а перед глазами у него пролетают все дни, проведенные на проекте, в который он вложил все свои силы и душу. Порванные связки, ночные репетиции, ругань за место центрового и яростные споры из-за хореографии.

   Всё было так зря. Всё оказалось так неважно. Всё так пусто.

   Сэён вздрагивает, когда чувствует несмелые объятия со спины и, обернувшись, узнает заплаканного Сууна. И тут же осознает, что остался стоять совсем один — все разбрелись по залу. Наверное, это выглядит странно со стороны. Тот тянет его за рукав, говорит что-то о совместных фото и финальных съемках, и Сэён берёт себя в руки.

   Он заставляет себя широко улыбнуться и начинает деловито вытирать слёзы с чужого красивого лица, треплет чужие влажные щеки, прижимает его к себе. Они делают с десяток совместных селфи, жмут друг другу руки и Суун уходит с камерой в сторону ревущего Чана. Сэён знает, что тот уходит насовсем. Они оба увязнут в стенах тренировочных залов своих агентств и больше не встретятся.

   А сейчас он должен улыбаться и не забывать дышать.

   Дышать и улыбаться.

   Сэён вливается в толпу смеющихся и рыдающих, победителей и проигравших. Обнимает смешно и неловко плачущего Хансоля, тянет в последний раз на удачу за пухлую щеку Киджуна и пожимает руку подбежавшему Филдогу. Подходит к обессиленно сидящему на корточках Чжэопу и ободряюще гладит его по спине. Ты хорошо постарался, друг. Ты сделал всё, что мог. Он крепко обнимает всегда позитивного Донмёна, треплет волосы на макушке Хангёля, щелкает Марко по мокрому от слёз носу.

   И улыбается, улыбается, улыбается.

   Он видит, как к нему пытается прорваться сквозь толпу Джункю, и, стремясь избежать с ним встречи, Сэён уходит в сторону наставников. Он раздает им поклоны и слова благодарности, снова улыбается и заверяет, что всё здорово и всё правильно, и у него, конечно, всё получится.

   Они смотрят на него с немым сочувствием во взгляде.

   И это невыносимо. Это так больно. Это так унизительно.

Он хочет орать во всё горло о том, как всё неправильно.

   Но он заставляет себя дышать и улыбаться. Дышать и низко кланяться.

   Дышать. Дышать. Дышать.

   Сверху сыпется бесконечный поток сияющих конфетти. Они застревают в залитых лаком волосах, лезут в рот и глаза. Сэён чихает раз-другой и торопится спуститься со сцены. Там, огромной ревущей толпой, громко празднуют свою победу девять счастливчиков, среди которых ему теперь нет места. Он проходит мимо них совсем близко и ему на момент кажется, что он слышит своё имя.

   Сэён ищет глазами того, кому можно сдать микрофоны. Он снова кланяется, снова широко улыбается, будто ему заклинило челюсть, благодарит всех за работу и аккуратно выпутывается из проводов. В отдельный ящик наушник. В отдельный ящик микрофон. Главное ничего не перепутать.

   Всё как положено по этикету. Всё, как их учили. 

   В спину ему снова кто-то кричит и просит остаться, но он торопится уйти, не оборачиваясь.

   Сэён чувствует, что с него хватит. 

   Сэён позорно сбегает.

***

   Слёзы застилают глаза. Он несётся по коридорам здания, не разбирая дороги, сворачивает куда попало, блуждает словно в лабиринте, спотыкается о небрежно сваленный реквизит, валит стойки с костюмами. Злость и обида жгут его изнутри и выворачивают наизнанку. Ему так больно, так страшно, так безнадежно. Он задыхается и бежит.  После очередного поворота Сэён, не ожидавший оказаться в тупике, влетает с разбега в дверь. Он дергает ручку и сильно толкает, но дверь не поддается. Сквозь пелену слёз он видит табличку, но ничего не может на ней прочесть.

   Сэён утирает лицо рукавом белого пиджака их уродской формы, оставляя на нем грязные разводы от потёкшей косметики, а потом упирается в запертую дверь. Он бьется о неё лбом в глухой истерике, словно пытается вломиться в новую жизнь, о которой грезил все эти чертовы бессонные месяцы проекта. Он ревёт как ребенок, всхлипывая и захлебываясь, мечется как зверь в этом тупике, молотит дверь что есть силы руками и ногами, сбивает костяшки и не чувствует ничего, кроме безграничного разочарования и уязвленного самолюбия.

   Он достоин, ему надо, он должен был!

   Сэён опускается на пол под дверью, корчится в отвратительных рыданиях, закусывая кулак и воя, воя, воя куда-то в колени, выплескивает свою боль и обиду в темноту коридора. 

   Сэён давится своими чувствами и не видит, как Ыйджин падает перед ним на колени, пачкая кипельно белые брюки. Он рушит внутри своей головы воздушные замки и за грохотом летящих обломков мечты не слышит, как тот зовёт его по имени снова и снова. 

   Он не понимает, что происходит, когда пол, стены, потолок резко меняются местами. А потом щеку обжигает хлёсткая пощёчина. Сэён шокировано замирает, замолкает и совсем не дышит. Он смотрит сквозь Ыйджина широко раскрытыми глазами и никак не может вдохнуть, увидеть и услышать его сквозь звон в ушах. 

   Сэён начинает часто моргать, а потом, наконец, видит два ярких темных глаза перед собой. В них плещется солнце и мёд, в них беспокойство и надежность, в них обещание быть рядом и старательно сдерживаемая паника. Они лихорадочно осматривают его, задерживаясь на искусанных губах, запачканных рукавах, сбитых до красноты костяшках. 

   Сэён фокусирует взгляд на черных точках зрачков и пытается почувствовать что-то еще кроме ледяного пламени внутри. Он ощущает жар рук, обхвативших его лицо. Ладони очень горячие. Горячие и немного влажные. Но это не неприятно. Он отстраненное думает, что, наверное, они мокрые от его слёз. Сэён чувствует холод коридора, боль в отбитой лодыжке и першение в горле. 

   А потом руки снова обжигающе бьют его наотмашь по щекам. Это действительно больно и отрезвляюще.

   Сэён слышит словно издалека:

   — Дыши. Дыши, слышишь, дыши, ну что же ты, давай. 

   В ушах шумит, он не может понять, что должен сделать. Он злится, что всем от него что-то нужно, злится, что все указывают ему что делать, так злится, что даже голова кружится и тошнота подкатывает к горлу. 

   Его беспардонно и яростно трясут за отвороты пиджака, Сэён пребольно бьется затылком и зажмуривается. 

   В голосе, зовущем его, уже неприкрытая паника и мольба:

   — Дыши, Сэён, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, дыши-дыши-дыши. Ты должен дышать.

   “Я должен дышать” — понимает Сэён. 

   Дышать и улыбаться.

   И, наконец, дышит. Делает вдох, кашляет от жжения в легких и горле. Тошноту сдерживать становится невозможно и его бесконечно долго рвет выпитым перед съемками молочным коктейлем. Он тяжело откидывается спиной на дверь и утирает рот рукавом. 

   Грудь ходит ходуном, Сэён никак не надышится, держит глаза крепко закрытыми и не хочет ничего видеть. Его отчаянно стискивают в объятиях, и он слышит:

   — Дыши-дыши-дыши, только дыши. Всё будет хорошо. Ты должен дышать.

   — И улыбаться… — сипит Сэён, — Я должен дышать и улыбаться.

   Он открывает глаза, выворачивается из объятий и ясно видит Ыйджина перед собой. 

   Ыйджин растрепанный, взволнованный и всё еще ужасно красивый даже с размазанной подводкой. У него в глазах блестят застывшие слёзы, он кусает беспокойно губы и снова кладет ладони Сэёну на лицо. Он смотрит на него в упор, глаза в глаза, будто пытается найти желание жить внутри него. А потом солнечно открыто улыбается и опять повторяет полушепотом:

   — Ты должен дышать.

   Он стирает мокрые дорожки слёз с щек Сэёна большими пальцами, перебирает влажную чёлку и тянет к себе обратно. Давит ему мягко на затылок, заставляя уткнуться в плечо и начинает быстро растирать спину. 

   — Совсем замёрз, — говорит Ыйджин и стягивает свой пуховик, чтобы накинуть его на чужие плечи. Он берёт его руки в свои и аккуратно трет, пытаясь согреть, пока Сэён висит на нем несчастной ледяной развалиной. 

   Сэён старается глубоко размеренно дышать. Ему до ужаса стыдно, он сам себе противен, он хочет, чтобы Ыйджин ушел, чтобы оставил его одного и никогда больше не возвращался. Но Ыйджин никуда не девается, только крепче стискивает его и прижимается виском к виску. 

   Он тихо говорит ему прямо в горящее от стыда ухо:

   — Ты всё сделал хорошо, ты такой молодец. Я всегда буду поддерживать тебя, всегда буду на твоей стороне, слышишь? Это еще не конец, не тупик, Сэён. Выход есть всегда.

   Сэён шумно втягивает воздух носом, и этот вдох раздается по пустому коридору противным позорным хлюпом. Ему тепло от дыхания Ыйджина на шее, от его широких ладоней под курткой и он понимает, что и правда промёрз до самых костей. Сэён ёжится и придвигается плотнее, обнимая в ответ и пряча руки под чужим пиджаком. В голове пусто, не осталось ни одной связной мысли, и он просто концентрируется на спокойном уверенном дыхании Ыйджина, пытаясь совладать с дрожью, сотрясающей всё тело.

   Вдох-выдох.

   Ыйджин касается его виска холодными губами, а потом легко бодает лбом в скулу.       

   Братский и теплый жест вызывает улыбку и Сэён почему-то спешит спрятать её в изгибе чужой шеи.

   Они сидят так молча, крепко обнявшись. Сэён не знает, как и куда он пойдет сейчас в таком виде. 

   Нужно будет напиться. До зеленых чертей напиться и забыть эти три месяца как страшный сон.

   — Нам пора идти, — слышит Сэён и послушно кивает. Они разрывают объятья и Ыйджин, поднявшись, тянет его с пола, придерживая за предплечье. Сэён смотрит куда угодно, лишь бы не столкнуться с ним взглядом. 

   Господи, как же стыдно, стыдно, стыдно.

   Он трёт глаза и, наконец, видит, что написано на цветной табличке у двери. 

   Запасной выход.

   Ыйджин разворачивает его к себе и тыльной стороной ладони пытается стереть темные потеки с щек, поправляет на нём воротник и приглаживает растрепанные волосы.       

   Он упрямо старается заглянуть ему в глаза и, когда Сэён всё же решается поднять на него взгляд, повторяет:

   — Это не тупик, Сэён. Выход есть всегда. 

   Ыйджин берёт его за руку, а потом спокойно ведет к запертой двери. Он хватается за неё, тянет на себя и она с тонким скрипом поддается, открывая взору ярко освещенный лестничный пролет.

   А Сэён дышит.

   И улыбается.


End file.
